Our Miracle Is Here
by MrsSpookyMulder
Summary: Post Je Souhaite.Skinner forces Mulder and Scully to take a weeks vacantion.Can Mulder convince his partener to come with him to Vineyard or is Scully hiding something? Beta's by Trixfan


**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Mulder and Scully, if you are reading X-Files fanfiction then you know they're the property of Chris Carter.**

**Feedback: Always happy to receive reviews.**

**Summary: Post Je forces Mulder and Scully to take a weeks Mulder convince his partener to come with him at Vineyard or is Scully hiding something?****Beta'd by Trixfan.**

**Our Miracle Is Here **

The work day over, I called into Mulder's for a coffee. As I left his apartment and I made my way to the elevator, a shiver caught me by surprise. Passing apartment 40, I remembered who'd once lived there. Philip Padgett. The man had been obsessed with me, his book spooky, and the killer all too real. I'd shot him, point blank but he didn't die. The entire episode still seemed like a horror movie I desperately wanted to forget.

Attempting to remove the dark memories, I pushed the down button. The elevator chimed, the numbers slowly increasing as it ascended to Mulder's floor. I waited impatiently, angry at the fleeting memory of Padgett. Deep in thought, I hadn't heard Mulder approach. I jumped as I felt a strong hand on my shoulder.

'Scully?' he questioned, surprised by my unusual reaction.

'What's wrong, Mulder?' I asked as his concerned hazel eyes gazed upon me.

'I have to go' I tried to ignore the pleading in his eyes.'I'll call you,tomorrow,or maybe the day after.'

Stepping into the elevator I didn't get time to turn around before Mulder's hand barred the doors from closing. 'I'm worried about you, Scully. You look tired,' Mulder replied, his voice soft but full of concern.

_The best thing that could happen now, _I thought,_is if you just let me go home for a long bath and quiet meal_ _Just how can you see I'm tired after I've been careful to hide my fatigue with make-up. Even my Mom wouldn't be able to see how exhausted I feel._

'I am tired,' I sighed, trying to wipe out the anxiety in Mulder's tone, 'that's why Skinner made me take a week off too.'

Stepping into the elevator, Mulder encased my tiny fingers in his. I'd forgotten how his big and warm his hands were on mine. Dragging me out the elevator, he led me down the hallway directly to his apartment. I gave him a questioning look as he locked the door behind us.

'Scully, we both have a week off. Why don't we go on vacation together?' he asked.

Surprised by Mulder's directness, I stood stunned. I felt my eyebrows rise in wonderment. Any hope he might have held disappeared from his face. I could see his fear of rejection. I liked spending time with him. Didn't Mulder realize this? His suggestion caught me by surprise.

'Hum,' he began, walking toward the couch and sitting down. 'I...I'm sorry for asking, Scully. It's a stupid idea. Forget it,' he said covering his eyes with his hands.

I'd been insensitive to Mulder's feelings. I walked over to the couch, kneeling before him. I tenderly touched one of his hand and then the other. Grasping them lightly, I slowly removed them. He looked at me with those puppy dog eyes and I smiled.

'Where are you planning on going?' I asked letting him know that I accepted his offer.

His expression was priceless. A big smile appeared on those two full lips and his eyes started to glow like two stars in the night. I stood, before taking a seat next to him.

'Well,' he began, 'my Father left me his house on the Vineyard. It's a very relaxing place, situated in the middle of a forest with no neighbors and a wonderful view of the lake.'

I gave him a small smile. 'It sounds ideal. I like the idea and I've never visited Martha's Vineyard before.'

'Then I'll pick you up tomorrow at 6am,' he grinned.

'Okay,' I replied, walking towards the door. 'See you tomorrow morning.'

Opening the door, I walked outside when I heard his voice calling, 'Hey, Scully,' turning to give him the look, Mulder continued in a delighted voice, 'don't fall asleep on the way home.'

I rolled my eyes and closed the door behind me. I drove back to my apartment. This vacation might become interesting after all.

Next morning I woke up and rolled over. Much to my surprise my clock read 5.30 AM. Mulder would be here in half an hour. I placed my barefoot on the carpet next my bed and walked to the bathroom. After taking a fast shower and brushing my teeth, I heard a knock on the door. _Trust Mulder to be on time for once in his life_, I thought pulling on some jeans and a yellow top.

Fumbling with my clothing,Mulder's impatience came with a louder as I double checked my suit case,I heard a key in the 'd let himself.

'Scully,' Mulder called from the living room.'you decent?'

'I'm coming…I'm coming,' I called finally happy I had everything I'd need for our week away.

'Good Morning,' he said with a big grin on his face, handing me a coffee.

I waved him towards the couch as the smell of coffee and smoke mixed, making my stomach roil nauseously. I looked around and saw nothing burning but then I remembered the toast. It'd probably be cinders by now. I ran into the kitchen as fast I could leaving Mulder with a stunned expression on his face.

'Scully?' he enquired surprised by my unusual behavior.

I started laughing before turning on the extractor fan. Mulder joined me in the kitchen only to find me holding two slices of charred bread. He bust into a fit of laugher.

'And I though you were a great cook, Scully!' he managed in a teasing tone still laughing. 'Now I find you can't even cook toast.'

'This is your fault,' I pouted and placed my hand on my hips.

'Why?' he faked a hurt tone.

'I'll tell you but promise you won't laugh.' Mulder nodded and I continued, 'I forgot to set my alarm last night.' He covered his mouth to stop laughing.

'You promised,' I reminded, razing my eyebrow in an attempt to stop my laughter. Unable to maintain my control any longer, I finally gave in a joined the hilarity. 'You promised you wouldn't laugh...poopy-head,'The moments I finished my sentence I saw the challenge in his eyes. I ran into the living room before Mulder took off after me. 'Can't catch me!' I teased keeping the coffee table between us.

'Stop calling me that, Mrs. Spooky!' he yelled back happily between laughs.

Suddenly I stopped when the dizziness hit me. I wasn't able to maintain my balance anymore. I felt myself falling backwards and my head connecting with the hard wooden floor. Kneeling beside me, Mulder gently placed my head on his thigh.

'Scully,' he called my name making his panic face,'are you okay?'

I tried to get up without help but found I couldn't. Mulder realized my intention and grabbed my arms helping me stand. I murmured a 'thank you' and I tried to walk to the couch but again my body betrayed me. I fell in Mulder's embrace.

'Scully' he said, brushing a strand of hair from my eyes, 'why didn't you tell me you're not feeling well?'

'I'm fine, Mulder,' I said but he gave me a skeptical look, 'I just had a dizzy spell, it'll pass.'

'I'll take you to a doctor,' he announced, grabbing his jacket and my hand. I pulled away from his grip.

'Mulder,' I stated firmly, looking him in the eye, 'I'm fine. I don't need to see a doctor.' I could only hope and pray he'd believe me.

'Okay...but if the dizziness comes back we're going to the doctor,' he stated and I nodded.

The rest of the day went well. We traveled to the Vineyard mostly in silence. Concerned at my lack of color, Mulder asked me if the dizziness came back. I told him 'no'. I knew he'd worry if I said the dizziness never went away. Now I'd developed a terrible headache.

As we reached Martha's Vineyard, Mulder finally broke the silence. 'Do you want to stop to at the grocery store before going on to the house?' he asked, concern for me still written all over his face. 'I haven't been up here since My Father died so there won't be much in the way of supplies.'

I nodded and I unbuckled my seat belt. As I stepped out of the car onto the pavement a big wave of dizziness hit me. Unable to cry out, it all went black.

I woke up, confused, my surroundings unfamiliar. I couldn't remember what happened. Apparently Mulder had taken me to the hospital. Slowly, I opened my eyes and saw him standing next to my bed, his eyes full of concern.

'Mulder?' I whispered and he looked at me.

'Scully, you're awake,' he breathed a sigh of relief as he squeezed my hand, 'how you feel?'

'Umm...I'm fine, Mulder, seriously,' reading his face, I saw that he didn't believe me. The doctor came in stopping me from trying to console Mulder.

'Miss Scully, Mr. Mulder, I'm Dr. Edward,' he introduced himself, smiling he held out his hand. In his sixties with white hair and beard, the short man extruded confidence in his abilities. He held an envelope under his arm.

I smiled back and shook hand with him 'Please, call me Dana.'

'Mulder,' he held his hand out to the doctor in turn.

'I have the results from the blood work we took on admission,' he said, taking the brown envelope from under his arm. Opening it, Dr. Edward once again glanced at the results. I looked at Mulder who shrugged and then I turned my attention back to the doctor.

'When did this dizziness start, Dana?' he asked.

Looking at Mulder, I wondered how he'd take the truth. 'I first noticed it about two weeks ago,' I answered nervously.

He nodded in understanding. 'How often have you experienced feeling dizzy since?'

Swallowing hard, I confessed, 'It's been getting gradually worse in the last week, but this is the first time I've passed out. The last time I experienced symptoms like this…' I stopped, turned towards Mulder, and stared at him in confusion. His eyes grew wide and his face showed fear. He knew I referred to my cancer. Our trepidation became palatable as we waited the results. 'my cancer hadn't gone into remission,' I managed, reaching out for Mulder's comforting touch.

'Cancer is not your current medical issue, Dana,' the doctor informed us with a broad smile. We both sighed in relief. 'However it could complicate your current situation.' My breath caught in my throat. 'You're pregnant, Dana. Given the chemo and radiotherapy you endured to over come you cancer, this must come as a shock,' smiling, the doctor once again offered his hand, 'Congratulations.'

Mulder looked stunned his mouth in a perfect form of a 'O'. I felt the same sense of wonderment and surprise. My free hand instinctively moved to my still flat belly. I'd been told I couldn't have children. This couldn't be happening. Yet I had a life growing inside of me. Mulder shook his head to clear his thoughts and I stared at his reaction. Finally he smiled.

'You're sure?' he asked the doctor with a silly grin on his face.

'Yes,' he confirmed, 'I realize this must come as a surprise. Dana is pregnant. About eight weeks, I'd say. We'll organize an ultrasound before discharging you, Dana, just to ensure the pregnancy is progressing normally.'

Mulder's face suddenly turned serious. Afraid of his reaction, I realized his eye's asked me how I felt about this. I sighed contently and threw myself in his strong arms. Mulder guided my head to his chest. I could feel his grin growing bigger and bigger.

Finally, he whispered into my ear, 'We're gonna have a baby, Scully.' Mulder repeated the phrase again and again as though he couldn't quite believe his luck.

I raised my head and I kissed him softly on the lips. I wanted to pull back but he held the back of my head and pressed my lips hard against his. Mulder's tongue begged for entrance. I opened my mouth, deepening the kiss until we both pulled away breathlessly. I rubbed my cheek against his and hugged him again.

Finally our miracle had come true. I followed his words 'never give up on a miracle' and now here I'm, with the man I love and our unborn baby.

**THE END**


End file.
